Contradiction
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: One-shot. Sam can't get over what happened in Chicago. He had just stood there! And 'Bee just keeps contradicting him, saying it was okay, that he couldn't do anything! But, couldn't he? Fluff SamxBee


Contradiction

* * *

><p><em>"No..."<em>

The crash of yet another building tumbling to the ground hits my ear.

_"No..."_

I see another shot mar the ground before you as you try to runaway from the enemy, your eyes filled with courage that I know I wouldn't be able to summon in such a moment. I see your bright blue eyes lock on me as you run towards me, reaching out to snatch me up. I curl up, prepared for the impact before I see your eyes widen and hear a strangled noise come from you over all the chaos.

_"No..."_

Your eyes flicker, before the glow seems to just evaporate from them. You tumble forward, landing maybe ten feet from me with a loud thunk. I see Him behind you, crimson eyes and a smirk fixed on me as he stands triumphantly with his gun still smoking. I run towards your body, even though I see him there. I can't lose you. Not after everything that has happened.

_"No..."_

I slide next to your body, crawling on top of you to try and get your attention. I through my arms around your neck as I call your name desperately, willing you to awaken. Please, I beg as I let my tears drop onto your face. Please don't leave me!

"SAM!" Your voice jolts me from my slumber, and I see you looming over me, face covered in spare traces of panic. "It was just a dream." I memorize every single one of your features in this form: your platinum blond hair, ice blue eyes, your porcelain skin and handsome muscles.

"It... It didn't feel like a dream... I did NOTHING again. Nothing..." My voice trails away as I roll onto my left side so you can lie down behind me like I know you will. Sure enough, I feel your arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into your bare, muscular chest. Your mouth is near my ear as you began to whisper reassuring words.

"Sam, that's all over. It was years ago, and it will never affect you or me again. We are safe; we are together. That is all that matters. That was just a nightmare, it will be okay now. Just calm down." I feel tears begin to run as you say these things, and I bury my face in my pillow to hide them. "Please don't cry, Samuel. It is okay, I am here to protect you."

I push myself back against your firm chest, clenching my eyes shut as I try to push the tears away. I hate this feeling of guilt and utter uselessness. "Who will protect you?"

You chuckle, and I gladly welcome the sound. "Sam, I think I can take care of both of us."

"You weren't able to back in Chicago," I state, and immediately regret saying this as I feel you go tense behind me. "I-I didn't- I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't've said that."

"No." Your voice is firm as you say this, and I feel my guilt grow even stronger. I can hear guilt and denial in your single word, and the words that follow. "You are right, Samuel. I was barely able to protect myself, let alone you and Carly." You snuggle closer to me, tightening your grip as you rest your head on mine. "I am the one who should be apologizing, Sam." You whisper to me lightly as you gently press your soft lips to my cheek.

I can only just lie here, enjoying your company. I can't forgive you; there's no reason to. None of that was your fault. But, as I realize this, I can't help but realize something else. And what did my beautiful epiphany just happen to scream in my mind?

It is neither of our faults. The fault lies in the one mech who could not have let this all end, until the future was rather bleak for him. The fault is Megatron, neither yours, nor mine.

I vocalize this fact, and you chuckle, a sweet sound so close to my ear. "You can be so stubborn at times, Sam; but then again, you can at times have the easiest will to bend. My little contradiction."

"Says the one who is not only a giant alien robot, but also my boyfriend. If anything, I think you are the weirdest." I say this all in a somewhat serious manner, know very well that you will know I am really teasing.

You hum, a thoughtful sound. "Well, I believe you would be the weirder one seeing as you were the one who wanted to date me." You laugh as I lightly elbow you. "I love you, my little contradiction."

"Love you, too, 'Bee."

* * *

><p><em>AN: HEY! Just a little treat for those who like the SamxBee pairing. And, also to kind of make up for my absence. I haven't been on this computer in... Well, I forgot how long. . anyways, I hope you enjoyed ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Peace, Love, and Transformers :D<br>_


End file.
